trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Bonaventure
This outlines the differences between televised "Canon" Trek and Jay-Trek. I liked ENT, but there are details I would have changed. Major Differences from Cannon Time Travel - Doesn't work. It winds up being an energy intensive way to cause yourself massive problems, while the rest of the Universe generally ignores you. So the Temporal Cold war doesn't happen. Not Starfleet - Starfleet is a creature of the Federation, which is why other Federation worlds trust it. The organization is "Earth Force" a unified Terran Defense Force formed by the Unified Terran government. A lot of Earth Force's ideas and methods will be adopted by Starfleet in ten years when the Federation and Starfleet is founded. But in 2151 it's Earth Force EAS Bonaventure - The name of the ship is Bonaventure. The class of the ship is different. What we know as the NX class is, in Jay-Trek an Amarillo Class Light Cruiser of the 2210s (About 60 years later, the generation of ships just before the Enterprise of TOS) The Bonvanture and her sister ships are more primtive looking blocky designs. If I can I'll try to draw one to display eventually. The Crew is the same. I actually liked the ENT characters, although I think they were abused by poor writing. The Suliban are not being buffed by future villains. They came out of their world with a snarly "We're the Superior Species!" attitude and it's getting fed back to them. The Players Earth - largely considered a backwater, or a client race of the Vulcans. It is the centered of a scattering of randomized colonies. Earth has been struggling with it's "Warp 5" project trying to develop a force projection and exploration cruiser that doesn't suck. Then Earth wants to move out from under Vulcan's Shadow. Earth is already starting to see increased traffic due to being placed in a fortuitous location. A cross roads on the Galactic Spice Road. Vulcan - is wrestling with it's self identity and everything else. Vulcans see themselves as a superior sort of people, the most rational and capable of long term survival. This attitude leads to smugness and an arrogant attitude which has been backfiring badly. Vulcan is in tension with Andor, and not popular in the rest of the local community. Andor - is facing hostility on two fronts, from the Vulcans and the Tellarites and is becoming notably more hostile and aggressive about this. Tellar - is responding to attacks by the Andorians and others with a major defensive build up. There is talk of an inevetible war with the Andorians. Suliban - A reptilian race of humanoids they recently came out fascist and the result was a brutal war with the Tandarans which everyone else is staying well clear of. Tandarans - Humanoids, they were attacked by the Suliban and fought back harshly. The war is starting to really effect their culture and economy in negative ways. Denobulans - After a bitter war with the Antarans, Denobula strikes a tone of commerce and freindship with all, entangling alliances with none and genially stays out of everyne elses mess. Individual Denobulans advocate working for peace, but the Denobulan government remains adamantly casual about relationships with others The Klingons - A small Empire formerly involved with internal issues and matters of honor, it has of late been getting aggressive and acquisitive. The Warrior caste has taken over and changed the definition of honor away from finding honor by fighting well in defense of your people, to finding glory in conquest. The Orions - A diffuse group of warlords and criminals, they have the run of the local area. Orion Factions fight amongst themselves and raid or trade with all neighbors. Their zone is a real wild west with people of all types coming in to trade, anything can be had for a price and danger lurks around every corner. The Orions will look back on this as a golden age. The Romulans - Their schemes to set local powers at each other's throats are coming together very well. Paranoid, xenophobic and extremely insular, the Romulans want to rule over all other powers as overlord. None of this "Meeting Folks and Getting along" stuff for them! Major Episode Changes Many Episodes of Ent involve time travel or temporal manipulation I wouldn't allow in ST-OM so I will summarize the The episodes as they would appear were I writing them for Jay-Trek. If I don't mention an Episode it happens roughly the same as televised. Category:ST-OM Category:Timeline 2151 Broken Bow - The Bonaventure crew sets on a maiden voyage with a mission to return a wounded Klingon to his people. The Klingon has word of a Suliban Plot to frame the Tandarans for attacks against the Klingons, bringing the Klingon empire into the war on their side. The Vulcans are tense. Klingon involvement in the local area would be BAD, no single other planet has the weight to resist Klingon conquest. The Vulcans would take the Klingon back to the Empire themselves but the Klingons aren't real fond of them. The EAS Bonaventure makes an arduous trip out into the hinterlands of the Orion main (With much shooting and running goodness) and finally, after a quest deposits the Klingon scout with a Klingon outpost. Suliban plot crushed, Klingons provisionally pleased, Bonaventure sets course for home with a job well done.(Change - no time travel, episode moved a year back to allow reasonable travel times) Silent Enemy - Changed to a violent encounter with an orion Raider Rogue Planet - The idea of a class M planet floating by itself in deep space is stupid and isn't necessary - the natives are small, furry telepathic creatures who assume pleasing shapes to communicate with the Bonaventure crew Acquisition - Doesn't happen. The Ferengi are far, far away Shockwave - the Suliban lay a trap for the Bonaventure, setting her up to take the blame for the destruction of a colony. For while Archer buys it, and sets course for home, despondent. But Reed and Tucker refuse to believe it and begin an investigation 2152 The Players Tholians - a Silicon Insectoid race, the Tholians are territorial, hostile and paranoid. However they aren't terribly interested in life outside of their own territory. They start to become involved in the Suliban/Tandaran conflict, due to the Suliban trying hood wink them. The Xindi - an odd conglomeration race of 5 very different species apparently linked by common DNA. There are Xindi-Humanoids, Xindi-Insectoids, Xindi-Sloths, Xindi-Aquatics and Xindi-Reptillians. They maintain a relationship based on their common DNA and deep conviction that this makes them brothers under the skin. Many of the Individual Xindi races have different goals and worldviews and reconciling them is difficult The Expanse - Doesn't exist as such - The Xindi homeworlds lie across a large and difficult nebula which the Bonaventure must traverse. Episode Changes - Many Episodes of ENT involve time travel or temporal manipulation I wouldn't allow in ST-OM so I will summarize the The episodes as they would appear were I writing them for Jay-Trek. Shockwave Pt 2 - Archer and Reed go undercover to ferret out the truth of the Suliban interference with the Paaragan Colony, meanwhile, T'Pol in Command of the Bonaventure must confront a crises between Earth people and the Suliban. Marauders - Unknown - In need of fuel, Bonaventure discovers a mining colony that is being controlled by (Deeply Stupid Klingon renegades) who are bullying the inabitants and hoarding their supplies. Future Tense - Unknown - The Bonaventure Races Tholian and Suliban ships to recover a shuttlepod which may hold critical evidence of Suliban activity Cogenitor - Unknown Bonaventure encounters a race called the Vissians who feature a third sex of "cogenitors" who are treated as second-class citizens. Archer creates in interstellar incident when he rescue the Cogenitor and tries to forment a civil rights movement among Co-genitors on the Vissian homeworld. Regeneration - Mar. 1, 2153 Does not happen The Expanse - Apr. 24, 2153 When Xindi ships start appearing in local space and behaving in a hostile fashion, the nations of local space are concerned. When a Xindi ship massacres an Earth Colony ship with all aboard, the Bonaventure is sent to find out what is setting the Xindi off. 2153 The Xindi Super Weapon - Doesn't exist. there is no such weapon. The Xindi have a powerful battlefleet. The mission of the ENT crew isn't to find and destroy a super-Macguffin but to find out why the Xindi are on the attack. Anomaly - The Bonaventure is attacked and raided by pirates on the outskirts of the dark, obscure "expanse" inside which the Xindi live Impulse - When Bonaventure responds to a distress call from a Vulcan ship stranded in the Expanse, Archer and his boarding team are attacked by insane Vulcans. (The Change, this is a Vulcan scout crew which has been driven mad by an encunter with a hostile life form, not the expanse.) Similitude - When Trip Tucker is mortally wounded, Dr Phlox makes a replicant of him. Trip dies and the new trip takes his place. But he is uncertain about his own identity and place in the Universe. No one likes Phlox for doing this Carpenter Street - Archer and T'Pol travel to a primitive word that the Xindi are using as a covert base in order to gather information Proving Ground - Dec. 6, 2153 An Andorian ship led by Commander Shran arrives in the Expanse to help The Bonaventure crew discover the reasons for Xindi hostility. Stratagem - Dec. 12, 2153 Archer finds himself face-to-face with Degra, A Xindi political leader, and tries to trick him into revealing the reasons for the war. Azati Prime - Archer doesn't resort to piracy - he finally makes it to a concentration of Xindi civilization but is greeted harshly by the Reptillian and Insectoid Xindi Damage - While dissension among Xindi ranks festers, Bonaventure tries to recover from a devastating attack. Archer discovers that the Reptillian Xindi and the Insectoid-Xindi have been agitating for the war and insist that the "ouside" races pose a threat to the Xindi. The truth is that the Insectoid-Xindi and Reptillian-Xindi just don't like mammalian Species. They are willin to tolerate their own Mammalian cousins but fear becoming vulnerable and lesser nmembers of the Xindi should the Xindi-Humanoids, Xindi-Sloths and Xinda Aquatics make alliances with non Xindi mamallian races. The Forgotten - Two high-ranking Xindi offer to stop the launch of their attack fleet if Archer can prove they've been manipulated. Meanwhile, the crew mourns their lost mates. The Council - Archer and Hoshi stand before the Xindi Council and speak out for peace, trying to forestall an all out Xindi attack Countdown - Feb. 13, 2154 The Xindi Split. Xindi-Humanoids, Xindi-Sloths and Xindi-Aquatics want to give peace a chance. the Xindi-reptillians and Xindi-Instectoids go ahead with the launch of their own combined war fleet, disregarding the wishes of their fellow Xindi Zero Hour - Feb. 14, 2154 Archer and the Bonaventure, Shran and his join the Xindi-Humanoids, Xindi-Sloths and Xindi-Aquatics in trying to head off the Xindi-Reptillian/Xindi-Instectoid invasion fleet. 2154 Storm Front - During their long return home from Xindi Space, Archer and the Bonventure find themselves on the front lines of the Sulliban/Tandaran War. Storm Front, Part II - The Bonaventure joins up with Sulliban Resistance forces and undoes the Sulliban Fascists Home - Once the Bonaventure finally returns to Earth, the weary crewmen face repercussions of their journeys, both positive and negative. Augments * Borderland - May 17, 2154 When genetic supermen hijack a Klingon ship, Archer must rely on their creator, the criminal Dr. Arik Soong, to help hunt them down. (The change: Arik Soong has dicovered and refined Glaub' treatments for enhanced humans - he thinks he can do better) * Cold Station 12 - Arik Soong leads his band of Augments to a medical facility where hundreds of enhanced embryos are still stored, intending to retrieve them and bring them to life. * The Augments - May 27, 2154 In defiance of their "father," Arik Soong's Augments devise a heinous plot against the Klingons which will surely lead to interstellar war. Vulcan Dissent * The Forge - Earth's embassy on Vulcan is bombed, and the ensuing investigation puts Archer and T'Pol on the trail of a Vulcan religious faction hiding in a treacherous desert. * Awakening - Archer and T'Pol encounter the Syrrannites, a radical group hiding in the Vulcan desert, while the Bonaventure crew contends with Vulcan power ploys. * Kir'Shara - Archer, T'Pol and T'Pau attempt to bring the Kir'Shara — an artifact believed to contain Surak's original writings — to the Vulcan capital, as the Bonaventure tries to head off a Vulcan-Andorian military clash. Daedalus - The inventor of the transporter, Emory Erickson, comes aboard Bonaventure for a risky experiment. The Alliance Begins * Babel One - November 12, 2154 Bonaventure journeys to Babel with a Tellarite ambassador on board for peace talks with the Andorians, when a distress call from Shran is received. * United - Archer tries to unify the Andorians, Tellarites and Vulcans in a plan to capture a marauder ship threatening to destabilize the region. * The Aenar - Archer visits Shran's icy homeworld to find an Andorian subculture called the Aenar, to determine their connection to the marauder destroying ships in the region. Klingon Plague * Affliction - November 27, 2154 While Bonaventure visits Earth for the launch of Columbia, Phlox is kidnapped and forced to help the Klingons deal with a grave threat toward their species. * Divergence - With Columbia's help, the Bonaventure crew grapples with sabotage to their ship as they pursue the truth behind the kidnapping of Phlox. Bound - Dec. 27, 2154 As a gift for negotiating with the Orion Syndicate, Captain Archer receives three Orion Slave Girls. Terran Dissent * Demons - A xenophobic faction of humanity threatens to undermine talks to form a new coalition of planets. * Terra Prime - A human isolationist leader threatens to destroy Starfleet Command unless all aliens leave Earth immediately. 2160 These Are the Voyages... - Six years in the future, an emotional Captain Archer and the crew return to Earth to face the decommission of Bonaventure and signing of the Federation charter. Category:ST-OM Category:Timeline